


May 11th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had watched over the Earth and the Humans that inhabited it for millennia. But he had never really noticed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 11th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Castiel had watched over the Earth and the Humans that inhabited it for millennia. But he had never really noticed them. Watched without seeing. Blinded despite his sight.

Dean Winchester was the light in the darkness. A beacon he didn’t recognize at first, so used to seeing without seeing. He was his hope when there was nothing left. The pillar of strength when Castiel could no longer stand on his own two feet. Dean taught him to open his eyes for the first time in his life and actually take notice of the world around him.

Dean Winchester’s soul burned so bright that Castiel felt its warmth even when they couldn’t be further apart. It gave him the strength to push through the pain and keep fighting what what was right.

Castiel finally saw what his Father had seen in humanity when He first created them. And Castiel never wanted to stop looking.


End file.
